The Imaging Core is designed to support high quality basic and applied magnetic resonance (MR) imaging research relevant to understanding and preventing the causes of intellectual and developmental disabilities. To accomplish this mission, the core will provide service with two objectives. The first is to foster translational research by enriching interdisciplinary collaboration across basic and clinical sciences using imaging as a bridging research tool. The second is to provide cost-effective, scientifically robust, state-of-theart core services and facilities to maximize the quality and impact of the science produced by center investigators and their collaborators. The scientific leadership of the Imaging Core will be actively integrated with that of both the human and animal model clinical cores to optimize the application of imaging as a translational tool for center investigators and their collaborators. The Imaging Core will include resources and personnel related to several MR imaging approaches applicable to both human and animal studies. The modalities available will include: Conventional imaging including post-acquisition analysis of volumetry and cartography Diffusion tensor imaging Functional MRI and functional connectivity MRI This proposal builds on existing strengths at Washington University. These strengths include: 1)outstanding physical resources that will be fully optimized for the evaluation of children with developmental disabilities; 2) remarkable intellectual resources with expertise in MR imaging and spectroscopy of both human and animal subjects; 3) considerable experience in obtaining MR studies of infants and children without sedation; and 4) a diverse, high-quality base of NIH-funded investigators engaged in clinical and translational studies of developmental disabilities that would benefit from this core.